


Quarantine Conversations

by blackhighheels



Series: Quarantine stories [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels
Summary: The obligatory quarantine story in dialogue... I couldn't help it.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Quarantine stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724779
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

"I can't believe you found one so fast! Steve has been looking for weeks!" Brock is surprised about the news he was just told over the phone.

"Yeah, got lucky with that one."

"You already have a name?"

"Some, but I don't know. You got an idea?" Jose smirks and takes another sip of his water in front of the camera.

"For your cat? Has to be something from a movie, right?" Brock knows. He chuckles about the sassy look Jose gives him over the phone. "What you don't agree? Or maybe a singer? How about Rihanna?" He's teasing him now.

"You just being shady now! And it's a dude."

"A male kitten born around Halloween. You know there's only one appropriate name, right?" Brock feels weirdly excited about this.

"Thackery Binx," they say at the same time and both have to laugh.

"Bitch, love that movie and that cat. 'I told you I can't die'. You know, I used to think I had seven lives or some shit."

"You can be Thackery Senior, but it won't help with you life expectancy." Brock is laughing again, like he usually is, when he is talking to his ex, who has become a good friend over time.

"You gonna come and visit? Meet him and see the show?"

"Absolutely. I just have to see when I can squeeze it in between all the shows and travel."

"Yeah, I know you one busy ho. But I think you'd really get a kick outta this show. Child, Kameron is so good! And now that you talking 'bout travel: You haven't really told me shit yet about your little sex-cation to Mexico."

Brock snorts hearing the dig. "I was there with Steve and another couple. I was the only fucking single one. Third wheel much?"

"Ha! Now I know you a lying ho! What about that hot dark animal guy? I know he came and saw ya! I sneakily spotted them pics on Insta." Jose is having a field day with this, Brock realises.

"Don't mock me! I was feeling lonely and romantic and he offered to stop byfor a week."

"Aw, that's cute: Your first romantic vacation."

"It was… nice."

Jose is shrieking with laughter, because he knows, Brock realises. "You hated it!"

"I didn't hate it," Brock protests, laughing as well. "It's just… there's a difference between hooking up every now and then and sexting and actually spending a week together. I mean, we had fun and all… just… you know some time apart every now and then would have been fun, too."

"It was only a week! I mean, when we were together we spent six weeks filming together and another two right after. He can't be more annoying than me." Jose is cracking up about it.

"You weren't annoying. And we were together. Him and me… that was different right from the start."

"So you ended it?" Jose has a knowing look on his face,

"There really wasn't anything to end. We just lost contact."

"You really are horrible at this dating thing, boo." He shakes his head and takes off the rest of his make-up.

"What about you? Found yourself someone in Vegas?"

"Bitch when am I supposed to get some dick? We in rehearsal all day, then I get home and everything hurts. I ain't even going out to the clubs."

"The dancers aren't bad looking from what I've seen."

"They cute, but half of them are taken, some straight and the rest… ya know, if my tour taught me something, it's that you shouldn't hook up with someone you gonna work with for the next coupe of months. Cause, bitch, when it goes left it goes all the way left to Russia."

"Russia is actually right. I mean east."

"That not the point Mr. Geography."

"I know." He is laughing again.

"How did _we_ manage not let it get all ugly and shit?"

"I don't know. I guess we talked about it and then couldn't bash each other online or talk much shit because of the contracts. You and the dancer guy just really lost it." Brock remembers when Jose told him about what had gone down after the tour.

"Don't remind me. I still wanna fuck him up."

"As long as you don't wanna fuck him anymore."

Jose laughs about Brock's teasing. "I think Imma try and find Silky a man when he gets here. If you wanna, I can keep my eyes open for a guy for you. I can make introductions when you here."

"My ex setting me up with someone? Think that would be too fucked up even for the two of us."

"Can't be more fucked up than the straight guy hitting on ya on the gram, 'cause he thinking you a natural woman," Jose cackles.

"I appreciate it, but no. How's Silks holding up without you there? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Clubbing and writing his cook book. Same really." Jose puts on his trainers and closes his backpack. "I'm gonna go home now. You wanna stay on while I leave or you want me to call you back when I'm at the apartment?"

"It's ok," Brock sighs. It was nice just talking to Jose again, because it's been a couple of weeks since they had the time to exchange more than a couple of texts. "You had the big costume rehearsal today and must be tired. And I have to get ready in an hour anyway. We'll talk again soon, ok? Like, call me when you get the little kitty?"

"Ok, talk to you soon, toes. Bye!" One last wave into the camera and they both hang up. Brock looks at his phone for a moment longer, a smile on his face. It's really nice talking to Jose and he is looking forward to doing it more.

***

"Look who I got here!" All Brock sees is some fluff pressed against the camera.

"Jose, I can hear you but I can't see shit," he laughs. A second later he is looking into the most adorable little face. "Oh my god! Aren't you the cutest thing ever!"

"Thackery meet Brock, Brock that's little Thackery Binx," Jose introduces them and his smiling face shows up in front of the camera next to the cat's.

"Hiiii Thackery! Oh my god, Jo, I wanna squish his little face and cuddle him."

"Get your ballerina ass over here and you can."

"I know, I know. Believe me I really wanna come to Vegas and see the show. It's just madness right now. I have to go to London for a couple of days and then to Toronto."

"Yeah, yeah, you one busy ho, I know that." Jose rolls his eyes.

"And Steve has his new babies now as well, so I have to see my nephews."

"Of course, you prefer Steve over me and Thackery and the show." Jose pouts exaggeratedly.

"Hey now, Steve is my oldest friend and he has two baby cats! Two adorable kitties! I have to go there! And also we have to get the new merch sorted out." He admits the last part with a chuckle.

"Always about the money money with your bitch ass," Jose rolls his eyes and purses his lips before he lets the cat down.

"I'm gonna be there in April, I promise. My original plan was end of March, but now I have to pack up my stuff."

"Oh, you finally found an apartment in L.A.?"

"Yeah, your idea with asking Jason was gold. He got me in contact with his realtor buddy and they found me a place starting April."

"Good. Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up," Brock chuckles. "It's actually justminutes away from your place."

"You not moving into the empty apartment in my building!" Jose laughs.

"No, although it was offered to me. But it's too small. I need a third bedroom and it only had one."

"So Pollo and Henry can each have their room? You such a good mommy."

"And you're a sarcastic asshole!"

"You know that's true," Jose chuckles make Brock laugh again. "So where is it? Your new place?"

"You know when you go up to main street from your place and then turn right and the next one left?"

"At the coffee place?"

"Yeah, I think so. There's a salon at the corner."

"Oh, I know which corner you mean."

"It's that street, on the left I think. I haven't seen it live yet, but I checked it out online and looked it up on google maps."

"That's gonna be nice. You can come over and hang out with me and Silks once I'm back and he can cook for all of us before we go men hunting at the clubs."

"You're still looking for a boyfriend for him?"

"Mary, I'd be happy if I could find some dick for him for the night. He just always messing it up! He was here in Vegas and he made out with one guy all night and then nothing happened. He always talking about getting dick but he never doing it. Meanwhile all the guys who wanna get down and dirty with him are waiting and finally leave."

Brock can picture the scene, because he has witnessed it a couple of times. "When we're all back in L.A. I'm going to help you find a guy for him."

"Child that will be a while. After Vegas Imma be on Werq the world."

"Oh right… we'll find time," Brock quickly says, because the thought that he won't see Jose for such a long time upsets him. He really has to make it to Vegas as soon as possible. "So how's Thackery holding up? You two getting along?" He decides to change the topic back to the cute cat.

"Yeah, he cute. And sleeps in my bed and tries to attack me from behind the corner and shit. Yesterday he discovered the remote as his favourite toy. He crazy, just like me."

"Don't spoil him too much or he ends up ruling the house like Apollo and Henry do."

"Why you pressed about your babies? They bit ya again?" Jose is laughing again.

"Nah, they're just fighting a lot at the moment and don't listen."

"So same shit as always." Jose states and Brock laughs.

"Listen, I gotta go. We have another rehearsal in half an hour for all the tech stuff. I just wanted to show you my little boo when I saw you were online."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when I have the date figured out for my Vegas visit."

"Sounds good. See ya, toes. Miss you."

"Miss you too, boo boo. Love you." Right after hanging up Brock goes to instagram and finds Jose's last live where he can be seen playing with the cat. He can't make up his mind who is cuter and watches the video again. And again.

***

"Bitch, you really in quarantine?" It's the first thing Jose says when Brock picks up his phone.

"Yup, got back yesterday and now won't leave the house for the next two weeks," Brock confirms and sits up.

"And you still in bed. You sick or something? Caught the motherfucking corona?"

"No, I'm not. At least I don't think so. But then again no one really knows until you get the symptoms."

"What symptoms?"

"Like the cough and the fever."

"So you not coughing, you not hot?"

"You don't find me hot anymore?" Brock flirts playfully.

"Asshole, you better not start this shit right now. I have to go on stage in an hour." Jose is grumbling. In the background Brock can see Derick laughing and listening to their conversation.

"So the show's still on?"

"Yeah. They gonna keep it going. I mean, so far there's no one sick here."

"Just pay attention and follow the instructions. This virus is no joke.I mean the pictures form Italy are just… horrible."

"What's going on in Italy? I thought this was going on in China?"

"You stopped watching the news again." Brock knows.

"You know I did. I don't wanna know about no virus in detail as long as I have to get my ass up on stage every night and be in one room with people from all over the fucking world who might be coughing and shit. Imma have a panic attack and no one wants that!"

"I can understand that. But again: Please take care."

"What are the ruledy rules?"

"Like, wash your hands thoroughly for at least twenty seconds with lots of soap wheneveryou've been somewhere. Don't touch your face. Disinfect whatever you can as often as possible. Keep your distance from others and don't let anyone sneeze or cough in your face."

"Bitch, I'd whoop their asses if they did that, corona or no corona. That's just nasty." Jose scrunches up his face and puts his wig on.

"Little to the left," Brock instructs and Jose corrects it.

"So what are you doing all day?"

"It's only been one day, so I just slept. I am still jet lagged. Tomorrow I'll talk to Steve and sort out what gigs got cancelled or which we have to cancel. Seems like Europe or Asia won't happen for a while. And then… I don't know. Get everything ready for the move, I guess."

"Cool, you could always come here and see the show, now that you got nothing to do."

"That kind of defies the whole point of me putting myself into quarantine. It'll take at least 14 days until I know if I caught it, and then we'll see."

"You think this shit will go on for longer than a week or two?"

"If Europe is telling us anything, I think it will. I mean from what I hear the situation in New York is already a mess. I talked to Roy yesterday, because he just bought a house in Palm Springs and I wanted to know about moving companies, and he said that all of the queens out there are out of work, everything is getting closed and the lines in front of the hospitals are getting longer each day. He said it feels like the apocalypse."

"Must be a New York apocalypse, cause here in Vegas everything's the same."

"It won't stay that way, Jose." Brock gets really serious and tries to get across how worried he is for his friend. He wishes that he was home too and safe. " So, please get sanitiser while you can and take care."

"I will, toes, promise." Jose gets serious too as he vows to take care of himself.

A day later videos start popping up on instagram of Vanjie running around, screaming about Corona, disinfecting everything, even his hairbrushes. It's completely over the top and Brock laughs about the absolute madness, but he is also relieved. He doesn't know if it was his little speech or if Vanjie's mom gave him instructions, but Jose is now taking it serious in his own way. It's funny to watch what he posts online, but he is taking care of himself now and Brock is happy about that. And it gives him something to watch while he lies in bed, Henry close by and time is just crawling.

***

Brock is sitting on his floor between piles and piles of clothes and shoes, all drag, when a Facetime call comes in. He takes it on his Ipad so he can keep working.

"Your closet attacked you or something?" Jose laughs when he sees the mess.

"Feels like it. Second round of sorting through my drag and deciding what stays and what goes."

"Ya know, if you wanna get rid of that jeans mini skirt that Miss Brooke Lynn never really wears, I'd offer to take it."

"No, you're not getting that skirt." Brock gives him a stern look, even though he is amused.

"I should have just taken it last time I was over," Jose smirks, but then suddenly gets serious. "We got told today that the show will stop tomorrow for at least two weeks."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What are you gonna do?" He stops folding clothes and concentrates on the screen and the man he sees there.

"Stay here and wait for this mess to be over?"

"You're not going back to L.A.?"

"I thought about it, but, you know, the kitty cat just got used to this apartment and I don't wanna leave for a week or two and then come back. If I go back, I wanna take my furniture and all of my shit with me."

"All the others are staying as well?"

"I don't know. I think Kameron might go home. He's been talking about it. He just doesn't have a car."

"Well, if it's only for two weeks you'll get through it. I can recommend some movies and shows and you can just spend sometime with your new baby."

"Oh, I'm not scared of a two week break. I need some down time, believe me. Me myself and I can keep me entertained," Jose smirks.

"The twenty-one people in your head again?" Brock chuckles knowingly.

"Damn right!"

"I'm scared what will happen after two weeks. Maybe they multiply and you get even crazier?"

"I'm bat-shit already. Can't get worse than that." They both have to laugh again. "How are you holding up, toes?"

"Trying to keep busy, sleeping, cuddling the cats. Yesterday I went for a walk."

"You bored."

"Yeah, I have my moments."

"You could always clean your apartment real good."

"I am bored, but not that bored."

"You such a slob, boo."

"I know. I like it cluttered. I have no illusions that my new place will be the exact same."

"You gonna take all the furniture?"

"No, just the small cupboard and the drag boxes. Maybe the old drawer in the kitchen. The rest goes and I'll buy it new."

"Tell me if you need help. Looks like I got two weeks of free time to help you do some online shopping."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll take you up on the offer."

"Good. Listen, boo, I gotta go and get to work for the last time. Talk to ya later, ok?"

"Talk to you later. Enjoy the stage tonight, but be careful. Bye Jose"

"Byyye!" Brock waves back at Jose and feels a weird sense of relief knowing that the Vegas show is canceled for now, because he knows it will keep Jose safe in these scary times.

***

"You seem to have fun eating junk food, watching tv and working out," Brock says with a smile,

"I am. I am LIVING, I'm telling ya. I haven't had that much time to chill since I started preparing for Drag Race the first time."

"I'm glad."

"What about you? You look… not ok."

"I don't know. It's just one of these days, I guess." Brock runs his hands through his hair, aware that he is messing it up completely. "Like… I am so bored and at the same time can't find the drive to do anything. Last two days I barely got my ass out of bed or off the couch. I tried working out, but it sucks."

"You sulking and whining and depressing, toes. You need to cheer up!" Jose adjusts the beanie on his head.

"You nearly spilling your phone number cheered me up for a bit. That was funny. Especially when you did it the second time."

"Not what I mean, asshole." Jose chuckles. "But if that's working for ya, shady ho."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Have you watched Tiger King? I just watched the first episode and we could binge watch it together with the kitty cats."

"Nah, I wasn't in the mood."

"Then come on!" Jose screeches and Brock turns the volume on his phone down a bit. "Get up!" Slowly Brock does as he is told, since he knows he doesn't stand a chance.

"I am standing, now what?"

"Now you go and get the snacks."

"I can't have snacks, I'll get fatter than I've already gotten."

"Shut up and do as you're told. I know you got snacks, so grab them! And while you in the kitchen grabs some beer or wine or whatever you wanna drink."

"What are you having?"

"Popcorn and Hennessy."

"Urgh," Brock makes and grabs a beer from the fridge and the fudge.

"Now start the first episode, cuddle up and listen to my expert opinions," Jose is giggling about his own bullshit already.

"Fine, but don't yell too much. My neighbours are all home."

"Bitch, my neighbours here already have the brooms ready to bang against the walls. Two days ago they threatened to send the cops when I had a little house party."

"You had a house party during quarantine time? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Hey, I had a party with Thackery and me. We were playing beer pong and dancing."

"How do you play beer pong with your cat?"

"You throw the ball against the wall and when he catches it you take a shot. I changed the rules a bit."

"You really should not be left alone out in the wild." Brock is laughing.

"Wait till you see those fuckers on Tiger King! They make even me seem normal," Jose protests.

"I highly doubt that, but let's see." Turns out Jose is right after all.

***

"I'm really feeling bad for the season 12 girls. No viewing parties, no gigs. They aren't earning shit right now." Jose says with a sigh.

"True. And the shit with the pie lady on top. What a fucked up start."

"You watching the season?"

"Nah, just snippets here and there. I wanna binge watch it once it's all out."

"Cool," Jose is quiet for a moment and Brock knows he is thinking about something, even though he can't see him. "You think we would have made it longer if we had shit like that quarantine happen to us after our season?" He finally spits it out.

"I don't know. But by the time it started airing we were already broken up. Maybe if it happened directly after and we would have been quarantined in the same city for a while? I don't know. It's hard to say. Why are you wondering about it?"

"I don't know. Everything is just so fucked up. They just pushed back the tour even further and with the show on halt for I don't know how long... Imma go back to LA."

"Oh really? When did that happen?"

"Just a couple of days ago. I packed everything now and rented a moving truck for tomorrow. I just… I talked to Silks and we thought it was better, ya know." Jose is uncharacteristically shy when he say this.

"You know you can talk to me too if you're not ok, right?" Brock goes with his gut about what might be going on.

"Yeah, I know. Just didn't wanna add me feeling crappy to your feeling crappy, ya know?"

"I was actually feeling fine the last couple of days. I think I'm getting used to the quarantine thing."

"Oh really? How did ya do it?"

"Like… get a bit of a routine, get some work done, exercise a bit, eat as healthy as I can."

"Try out a new blue dildo," Jose interrupts him with a smile and for a second Brock is speechless. Then they both start laughing.

"It was a joke!"

"Yeah, you lying! You put that shit on twitter. Don't your family see that? What's mommy saying when she reads that shit? Or your nieces? You're such a ho!" Jose screeches, still giggling.

"You are saying that? You? Who is constantly babbling and singing about sucking dick and fucking? Don't tell me your mom doesn't see it, 'cause she's all over your social media!"

"She said she'd whoop my ass for it. I told her I was drunk." Jose is laughing again.

"You're always drunk or at least tipsy most evenings," Brock rolls his eyes.

"Puerto Ricos," Jose smirks.

"That's not an excuse for everything. And I think I told you this before."

"But it works."

"Not with me."

"No, cause you know me too well, boo."

"I do," Brock says and gets swept away by a wave of nostalgia and longing. It has been a while since he last felt this. "I miss you, papi," he admits softly.

"Aw, I miss you too, toes. Once this shit is over and we fought the corona all successful and shit, we gotta have to hang out and catch up for reals. Grab some drinks and get some food. Maybe the kitty cats could hang out and get to know each other?"

"Henry would lose his shit the second he saw Thackery and then Apollo would beat them both up."

"Ha! You wish, bitch! My little man can take them both! Imma train him real good."

"You're on! I'm gonna set up the cat bootcamp over here and then we'll see who wins."

"Bitch, can you imagine! Us idiots doing a cat fight, like they do with chicken or dogs."

"Most likely they'd just make a lot of noise and run away and we'd get hurt by pulling them out from under furniture."

"Thacks got me real good last night when he attacked my foot in bed. Nearly kicked his furry little ass, out of reflex."

"Don't hurt the baby!"

"I won't," Jose rolls his eyes. "But back on topic… tell me whatcha doing with the blue toy."

"It was a joke!"

"Oh no, you not getting out of this so easily. Cause you lying! Maybe you feeling yourself now? Gonna try and bottom more?" Jose smirks and Brock sinks back against the couch with a loud groan. It's gonna be a long call. He really has to think more before he puts stuff on twitter half drunk and dead tired.

***

"Hey, you creepy stalker! Would you stop upsetting all these stans by showing up on our lives!" Jose says as greeting.

Brock chuckles. "It's fun. I just have to say 'hi' and the whole thing erupts." He doesn't admit out loud that it's the only fun he's had over the last couple of days.

"You such an attention whore!"

"Am not! I just like fucking with you, same as you do."

"You mean you like fucking me, while I like fucking _with_ you," Jose sasses and makes Brock snort with laughter.

"How's the man hunt going for Silky?" He changes the topic.

"Child, don't get me started. He such a mess! I've given up now. We not trying to find a man now. We just trying to find a quarantine boo."

"A quarantine boo? What's a quarantine boo?"

"Let me explain it to ya: It's a good looking guy, who wanna fuck you, but is far away and you can just have a bit of fun on the grams and chats and stuff."

"So that's what the cool kids are doing these days? Getting quarantine boos?"

"I don't know about them 'kids', cause I'm not as old as you, grandpa. But it working for me."

"Oh really? You found yourself a quarantine affaire? Cute! Tell me about it!" Now Brock is truly amused.

"Why? You not gonna steal him away from me. Don't even try!"

"When did we two ever go for the same guys?"

"True," Jose nods and seems to think about it. "You know, he cute and romantic and real hot on camera, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Come on, internet sex!" Brock exclaims.

"Hell yeah! If I can't get some dick for reals, then at least like that. Corona free."

"God, the conversations we have," Brock giggles when he hears the last part. "Corona free dick."

"Hey, that important right now!That what I'm trying to tell Silks."

"Maybe I should get a quarantine boo as well," Brock muses.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Where did you find yours? Grindr?"

"You can't go on grindr for that shit! These hos all wanna come over and get your dick for reals."

"I'm not having anyone over."

"You shouldn't!"

"So, you gonna tell me where I can find a guy for a quarantine kinda thing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want you to catch the corona."

"It would be a… what did you call it? Quarantine boo?"

"No. No quarantine boo for you. You got your toy."

"You really not gonna help me? I need someone! I'm going crazy here!" Brock gasps.

"I'm not your pimp."

"No, but you're my friend! I need some action."

"Your ho ass had enough action. I'm not gonna help you. You just gonna end up showing your dick on twitter or the gram. You too old for the cool kids shit."

"Hey now!" Jose's giggles echo trough the speaker, but it doesn't escape Brock that his ex is refusing to help him find someone else. It feels weirdly satisfying and for the moment his bad and depressed mood is gone.

***

"Don't look at me, don't touch me. I haven't showered in two days and I really need to pee." With these words Jose pushes past Brock, storms into his apartment and walks straight into the bathroom. For a while Brock is just standing there, holding the open front door, staring outside with his mouth hanging open. Then he slowly closes the door before the cats escape. He decides to check, if he has finally completely lost his mind and is hallucinating, or if Jose has just really shown up in Nashville without a warning and is currently in his bathroom.

He walks into the bathroom without knocking and finds Jose's clothes on the floor and the Puerto Rican standing in the bathtub showering. At least he thinks he is, because the curtain is pulled close.

"Jose?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Bitch, you can't just walk in here. I could have still been peeing! But can you get me some clothes 'cause mine stink? Towels still underneath the sink?" The distinct voice comes from behind the curtain.

"Yes," Brock nods as a smile starts spreading over his face. "And I've seen you pee before."

"Stop trying to look at my dick and get me some clothes, creep," comes the grumpy reply from behind the shower curtain.

Brock just laughs, picks up the the dirty laundry to put it in the washing machine and makes his way into his bedroom to find him some sweats and a shirt to wear. When he gets back to the bathroom, Jose is standing in front of he mirror, a towel slung around his hips and is combing his wet hair that is overall longer than he has ever seen him wear it.

"There you go," he tells him and places the clothes in the sink.

"Thanks." Jose opens the vanity, knowing where to find the lotion. "Can you order some pizza? I'm starving."

"Sure." Again, he walks out and uses the time to tidy up the living room a bit, where dirty clothes are lying on the ground, a pack of cigarettes and a full ashtray are on the couch table and dirty mugs and glasses are everywhere.

"Child, I feel like a new man," Jose says when he comes out of the bathroom, wearing Brock's clothes and joins him in the living room.

"Can I finally give you a hug?" Brock asks and is already on his way to him. He wraps his arms around the smaller man before Jose can answer.

"You really need that hug, huh?" Jose asks against his shoulder and holds him tight.

"I really need that hug." Brock sniffs and tries very hard not to burst into tears. "How can you be here?"

"Knew you weren't feeling too hot. So, I jumped in the car and drove here. Only stopped to sleep for a couple of hours and to get food. And here I am to get your ass to L.A. with me."

"You drove for thirty hours to get me? You're really crazy." Brock doesn't want to let him go.

"That's not news," Jose snorts and starts running his hands over Brock's back. "We gonna sleep some and then pack your shit and the cats and go home. If we take turns driving, we might be faster and won't have to stop to sleep."

"You want me to take the cats? You know the apartment I have in L.A. isn't ready."

"You gonna move in with me until it is. Silky is gonna take Thackery. We at his place most of the time anyway." Jose shrugs and steps back.

"Why are you doing this?" Brock has to ask, because he doesn't understand this.

"Cause you got more and more depressed every time we talked, even though you pretending. Now, when you in LA I can watch you and you can quarantine with Silks and me. We fun! I know you, boo, and you not made for being alone too long or you lose your shit. These fucked up tweets are more than proof of that." Jose raises one eyebrows and Brock bursts out laughing. He can't remember when he laughed like this the last time without Jose somehow involved recently.

"Silky and me in quarantine together. This will be one big shit show."

"If you two get too shady, I'll make you shack up together and just take the cats," Jose shrugs unimpressed. "You ordered some pizza?"

"Should be here in a couple of minutes. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, just some water, please. And where are the kitty cats? I miss my former step children!"

"Bedroom," Brock calls from the hallway while he walks into the kitchen.

"Henry, my little man! I missed your furry ass," he hears Jose basically scream at the cat, even though it is meant as cooing. Brock has to chuckle again. He really missed him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's wrap this up so I can go on to the next story :)

"Hey, toes, you wanna come upstairs with me? Silky's cooking something."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Brock doesn't even sit up on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"That ain't convincing." Jose sits down beside him, nearly sitting on top of him, pushing Henry aside, who is resting on Brock's stomach. "Babe, talk to me. You getting worse each day you here. You want me to drive ya back home to Nashville?"

"No, of course not. I just… like… I'm not good with change and being here with nothing to do. Usually when I'm in L.A. it's for work and now… everything's dead."

"I know. It a weird time."

"I'm getting in my head a little bit."

"Then let me get you out. Get up, come upstairs with me to Silky's. He'll cheer you up with being shady to you. And the food's good." Jose puts his hand on his hand, gets up and tries to pull him up. Brock hangs like dead weight in earnest for a second because he seriously doesn't want to get up. "Bitch, you really gained some weight! You heavy as fuck!" Jose huffs and pulls harder.

"Hey, watch it! That's body shaming, papi," Brock laughs and finally gets off the sofa.

"Now that you up, you better take something to drink up with ya, cause all Silky has, are Vodka and Hennessy."

"You want me to take some beer for you upstairs?"

"Nah, I'm good with the Vodka. We gonna go live later, so I need the power of the booze."

"You gonna go live again to find Silky a man?"

"We trying." Jose confirms as he puts the pillows on the couch back in place and folds the blanket. "You gonna crash our live again?"

"You want me to?"

"As long as I don't have to put ya on."

"Why not? It would be fun."

"Because these fuckers would know that you not in your own apartment and the circus would come back to town."

"Has the circus ever left town? Every damn live I'm doing I get asked if I heard from you, where you are, if we're still talking…"

"So, why do you wanna rile up them clowns some more?"

"You think they'd know it's your apartment?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Jose shrugs and takes some cat food out of the drawer. "You ready for some real Silky action?"

Brock guffaws. "That sounded really dirty."

"To your bitch ass everything sounds dirty." Jose just rolls his eyes as they leave the apartment to walk upstairs.

***

"Is it save to come in now?" Brock asks and knocks as he enters the bedroom they currently share, because Jose's couch isn't meant to be slept on.

"What do you think I'm doing in here?"

"Have video sex and masturbate?"

"Bitch, with my mom on the phone?!"

"Oh, it was your mom. I thought it was someone else at this hour."

"That why you was hiding out in the living room?"

"I wanted to give you some privacy. It's not like you have much since I got here."

"I don't mind you being here. I told ya before. I don't even mind you sleeping in my bed… at least not as long as you not snoring."

Brock sits down beside Jose. "Does your quarantine boo know that I'm here?"

"Nah, he doesn't."

"You should maybe tell him, be honest and if he has a problem with it we can always find another solution. And if you need me to… take a long walk or something please tell me."

"Now listen… he a quarantine boo I've known for just a couple of weeks. He on the other side of the world, too. You my friend, you here and we've known each other for years. If you thinking, he got any say on where you sleeping or if you staying here, you wrong. I haven't even really talked to him since you here, just texted."

"I don't wanna ruin this for you just because I'm here. I know you're loyal to a fault, but just… don't let me get in the way."

"You never in the way, twinkle toes." Jose digs his foot into Brock's thigh. "Now, your shoes in the hallway and your drag shit in the drag room and your still unpacked suitcase… that shit's in the way!"

"I'm gonna unpack it tomorrow, I promise." Brock chuckles.

"I even emptied some drawers for you, so you better use them!" Jose points out and puts his phone down. "You gonna get in, so we can go to sleep? I'm tired."

"You were up until four am with Silky." Brock gets under the duvet on his side of the bed.

"We were drunk."

"I know." Brock yawns, suddenly really tired himself.

"Tomorrow we going for a walk again. You gonna join us?"

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? We gonna get illegal Corona haircuts."

"You found a place?"

"Yup, asked around a bit. Want one too?"

"Absolutely. I need to film more cameos and I really need a hair cut."

"Good, then we have a plan, boo boo. Nighty night." Jose presses a kiss to Brock's stubbly cheek.

"Night papi."

It only takes fifteen minutes - not twenty like the night before, or thirty like the night before that - until Jose is asleep and curled up against Brock, an arm slung around his middle and his face buried in his neck.

***

"Your blanket is messing up the room." Jose is definitely grumbling.

"I am lying underneath my blanket, using it at the moment, so how can it ruin anything?"

"Cause it an old ass rutty blanket."

"It's comfy."

"It ugly as fuck! The poop brown is clashing with my grey couch or the white shiny furniture. It doesn't go with anything."

"Are you really throwing a temper tantrum because of a blanket?"

"A shitty ugly brown one!"

"You're acting like a baby."

"You a cunt," Jose huffs.

"Baby!" Brock teases.

Jose huffs. "You suck." He starts pouting.

"Hey nene," Brock's tone is gentler now. Hearing the old familiar nickname makes Jose perk up. He smiles.

"Mmh?"

"You wanna join me? Lying underneath the blanket, you don't have to look at it." He scoots further back on the couch and holds the blanket open.

"Fine," he reluctantly agrees and slides in in front of Brock, a small smile on his face. "You haven't called me that in a long time. Thought you forgot."

"Nope, still remember all the kiddie Spanish you taught me."

"It ain't no kiddie Spanish."

"Fine. You wanna watch Catfish with me?"

"Can we watch my 600 pound life? Imma try and get Silky on the show."

"Silky is 600 pounds?" Brock is shocked.

"Who knows. But he too fat to go for a walk and that ain't right. We gotta whip him into shape for when Miss Rona is gonna be gone. And I need some pointers from the good doc."

"You want me to help you? I can make him an exercise plan."

"You gonna get him on his tippy toes?" Jose turns around to smirk at him.

"Why don't we watch this shit in silence, nene?" Brock raises both eyebrows.

Jose's face softens again. With a small smile he turns around, snuggles under the 'ugly ass blanket' and watches the show he requested.

***

"You! You, Miss Thing! Imma kick your ass!" Jose screeches as he enters the apartment.

"What?" Brock is already giggling.

"You know what you done and did!"

"I just said hi." Brock is surprised when a moment later he gets whacked with a throw pillow. "Ow!"

"You said you requested to join, when you didn't, you lying idiot!" Another whack. "Then you mock us for the filters." *Whack* "And then… and then… you say 'hey nene!' You know you not s'pposed to say that in public." *whack*

"You called me Brookie Tookie!" he tries to defend himself laughingly as he covers his head with his arms, to soften the blows.

"That not the same and you know it!" Brock lets himself fall backwards onto the bed, with nowhere to go.

"Don't tell me the nickname still gets you hot."

"It don't get me hot, you asshole. It private! It ours!" Jose is straddling him by now and still hits him with the pillow every couple of words, as Brock tries to shield himself.

"I didn't know these rules still apply." Brock giggles.

"Them rules always apply!" Jose drops the pillow and starts tickling him instead. "Last time you call me Jose and compliment my hair, even though you were just being a shady ho, knowing I hated that wave… and now you go and do this to me? You think it fun when I am a stutter-y, blushing idiot?"

"Stop! Stop tickling me," Brock howls and tries to catch Jose's hands.

"You need to be punished and get your ass whooped."

Brock catches his hands and holds them. "You don't need to torture me for that. All you need to do is ask."

Jose is quiet for a long while, just looking at him.

"I got your number, twinkle toes." He scrambles off him and the bed. "For this shit you paying for dinner tonight; Silky's included!"

"That's not fair! Paying for Silky's dinner will bankrupt me!" he yells after him from the bed.

"Your own fault, Brookie Tookie!" The front door closes again and Jose has left for Silky's once again. Two minutes later another live starts and Brock can't help but comment again. He's buying dinner the next days as well.

***

"Who was that? You look like someone died." Brock comes back into the living room from outside and places his cigarettes and lighter on the small table by the door.

"I can move into my new apartment this weekend."

"Finally. You've been waiting for that since all of your shit got shipped here."

"I know." He sighs and sits down beside Jose.

"Talk, bitch."

Brock chuckles at the blunt command. "It just freaks me out a bit. Like… I'll pay so much more here for the apartment than in Nashville. And I'm not earning shit right now. At least not nearly what I used to. None of us do."

"Right."

"And like, I don't just need the money for me. I have people who work for me, I have to pay them. I can't just not pay my best friend. He gave up his job to work for me and I just… what if this goes on until next year? What if all the clubs will stay closed for months? Most countries in Europe just forbid large events until the end of August, some even longer. And shit's even worse here. What then? What if the borders remain closed? I can't even do all the tv stuff in Canada I was supposed to do."

"Calm down, toes." Jose's hand comes to rest on his knee. "We all worried, but you have to stop this what-if-ing. We gonna be fine. You gonna be fine. Things might suck for a long time, but we gonna work some way. Online, you know. Like we did for the charity thing for Voss. You on the list now as well. And I know you have a shitload of money saved, so do I. And if you go bankrupt, you'll still got a ho like me to help ya out."

Brock hides his slightly damp eyes against Jose's shoulder when he hugs him. "Thank you."

"And if all goes left, we gonna bring the Branjie show back out, put it online and call it the resurrection or some shit to get them coins in," Jose jokes and Brock laughs.

"Oh god."

"Or join that sex page where we could strip and make out?"

"You mean onlyfans?" He lifts his head so he can look at Jose's face.

"Knew your bitch ass was gonna know the name." He smirks.

"Don't pretend, papi. You know it, too." They smile at each other.

"You need some cuddles or some shit?"

"I'm better, but some cuddles never hurt."

"Fine," Jose sighs exaggeratedly. "You lying against the back of the couch this time, cause you heavy. Nearly crushed my shoulder during yesterday's cuddle time."

Brock doesn't say anything. He just leans back against the sofa, pulls Jose in his arms andplaces a couple of kisses on his head.

"You're the best."

"And don't you forget it." Jose looks up at him and places a kiss on his lips that lasts a bit too long to be considered a simple peck. Brock returns it a second later.

***

"A bit more to the right. Right, Jo!"

"This is right!"

"It's not!"

"Who needs fucking tattoos to tell him what right and what left? Me or your dumb ass?"

"And because I have the tattoos, I know that you just tilted it to the left."

"Bitch, you really getting on my nerves now. This is the pic's right!"

"Not the picture frame's right! Your right, my right!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"'Cause no one in their right mind would consider the point of view of an inanimate object they are putting up on the wall."

"You cold and hateful. That why you unfeeling towards this poor picture frame."

"I…" Brock stops when he sees the cheeky expression on Jose's face. "You know what? I give up. Why don't we call it a night? I'm exhausted."

"Fine, but tomorrow we gonna continue decorating. No way, you gonna leave this dope ass apartment as bare and ugly as your Nashville one was. And you better get a maid, cause I'mnot coming over to clean up your shit."

"Hey, my apartment was cluttered but never dirty!"

"That what you say! I say dirty laundry and shit everywhere is messy as fuck."

"Not everyone likes to dust and vacuum every day."

"But you should, cause you got two cats. This isn't even your couch! Don't get cat hair all over it."

Brock sighs loudly and lets himself fall onto said couch. "You think Silky survived the ten minute walk back home?"

"I bet he did. Might have made two or three snack stops, but I think he got there in the end," Jose giggles. "But I think I'm gonna go now, too. If he stranded somewhere Imma find him."

"You're not staying? I thought I could order some food for us? A little thank you for your help."

"Maybe tomorrow? I really need a shower. Carrying in them boxes was more workout than I've had since Vegas."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll walk you out."

"Good night boo. Tomorrow at noon?" Jose is standing in the open apartment door.

"Yes, I'll have brunch ready by then." Brock hugs him tightly. "Thank you again, papi."

Jose's lips brush against his cheek. "You welcome." Brock presses his lips to Jose's cheek, close to his lips. "Good night."

For a long while there are no more words spoken, as their lips get reacquainted. "Stay? At least for dinner?" Brock asks when they come up for air.

"You better go and heat up that shower, cause we stink. Imma check what you gonna buy me for dinner."

"Ok." They kiss as Brock pulls Jose back inside his new apartment.

It's nearly two am when they kiss each other goodbye at the door and then go to bed alone.

***

"What's that noise?" Brock slowly makes his way back up Jose's body and then lies down beside him.

"Bangin'," Jose pants.

"Yeah but why? It's a bit late for Silky to do some DIY."

"Don't ask me what that ho is doing. Maybe he practising a new routine?"

For a moment there is silence, upstairs and in Jose's apartment, since the two of them find not-talking much more interesting anyway. "Shit! What was that?" Brock has jumped off of his man and out of the bed, when there's a loud bang nearby.

"That Silky. Get dressed, he's here," Jose sighs with a knowing expression.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brock exclaims when he finds Jose's best friend standing in the living room, the front door still open behind him. "And why are you wearing a pink satin robe?"

"You two fucking hos! And I emphasise on fucking! I been trying to sleep for the last two hours and every damn time I close my eyes, I can hear the two of you through the fucking floor! I know you hos are loud and proud, but even a fat bitch like me needs some beauty sleep!"

"You're just jealous."

"Oh lord, this is gonna be good!" Jose giggles.

"Now listen, shady Brooke. I live upstairs. If I banging a man, you hear some slamming, some squeaking and all that. But this ho," he points to Vanjie, "is screaming so loud, someone's gonna call the cops soon. What the fuck are you doing to him?"

Brock smiles smugly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Imma go back upstairs now. And if I hear one more damn thing, Imma cut up all of y'alls wigs! And you hos know I got them keys to your apartments. So if you wanna fuck and scream like in the porn movies: Go to his place and let me sleep!" The door slams shut behind Silky.

"You think we should have told him that we weren't fucking? You just tryna get that splinter outta my big toe which tickles and hurts?"

"Do you think he would have believed us?"

"Probably not."

"Back to bed? Now that you can stop whining about your toe, we can finally…"

"Go to sleep?" Jose says too innocently.

"Yes, 'cause that's where this was headed before Silky kicked the door down."

"He has a key."

"It sounded like he kicked the door down."

"Yeah, and it sounded like we were fucking and it sounded like he was tryn' to attack ya yesterday and you sounded like you were throwing shade. Child, I wanna slap both of you idiots." They reach the bedroom.

"I'd rather you kiss me."

Jose rolls his eyes, but does just that.

***

"Silky! Silky!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Where you at?"

"Kitchen"

"Of course he's in the kitchen. Where else would he be?" Brock stage whispers.

"Shut up, toes!" Jose slaps his arm, then turns to Silky. "You wanna come? We driving out to Studio city to film the new Voss stream thingy."

"To watch you two hos? Imma be bored."

"Fine, then we leaving. Don't forget to feed Thackery." Jose turns to leave.

"I think you should come with us," Brock speaks up.

"Why?"

"Cause for the foreseeable future this will be the only way for us to make some money. If you come along you might start talking with some people and they might book you for the next streaming show. It's called networking."

"I know what networking is."

"And still you're not doing it."

"What do you know, what I'm…"

"You wanna discuss this with me or you want to come along? Because we have to leave or we are going to be late."

"Your late not my kinda late," Jose supplies not very helpfully.

"Fine. Let me just grab my shoes and change my shirt."

"And brush your hair!"

"And take some snacks," Silky ignores Vanjie.

"No, no snacks. You're going in there fully professional business fish."

"Yeah, look at him," Jose shrieks and points to Brock's outfit, consisting of an old T-shirt, black sweats and trainers.

"You know I have to change as soon as we get there."

"So do I and I still don't look like I ran outta clean clothes before Miss Rona came along." Brock just shakes his head as Jose giggles. Then they take turns eating the sandwiches Silky was just preparing.

"Silky, hurry up!" Brock gets impatient after a while.

"You ready to face off against me again, boo boo?" Jose wraps his arms around Brock's waist and grins up a him.

"I won the last time." He kisses him tenderly to soften the blow.

"Imma win this time. It's the people's choice and everyone is crazy for Miss Vanjie. Imma kick your ass today!" Jose seems genuinely excited about his possible revenge.

"Alright." Brock shrugs. "I might just kiss you to congratulate you."

"Don't you dare, asshole! This is not gonna be a Branjie victory! It's gonna be mine and I'm not gonna share it with my quarantine boo."

"I'm not your quarantine boo and neither are you mine."

"No?" Jose wrinkles his forehead. "What am I then?"

"You had your quarantine boo and I don't need one, because we have something better: We're after-quarantine boos!"

"What the fuck does that mean? What's an after-quarantine boo."

"That's what the cool kids are doing these days. It means that we're together during the quarantine, BUT we're also going to be together after the quarantine."

"Really? Miss Rona might be in da house for a while longer. We still gonna be a thing after?"

"Miss Corona has nothing to do with this and you know it."

"But…"

"Jose?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Oh hell no! Not in my kitchen, you hos!" Silky yells once he is finally ready and finds the after-quarantine boos not talking in the kitchen, but heavily making out against the counter.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. The quarantine Story is done :) I hope you liked it.
> 
> One down two to go.


End file.
